Episode 2008 (12th September 1995)
Plot Nick is fretting as it is Alice's first day at school. He tells Biff that she wanted to go in on her first day with Robert and Donna. Nick quizzes Biff about Linda, but Biff is quite coy. Dave warns him again not to hurt his sister. Roy calls for Kelly and asks her if she wants to have tea at his house and watch a video. Viv suggests 'The French Connection'. Alan comments that they are starting young. Linda is in the post office and Alan asks her about the posters that Emma was putting up in the village. Betty has been telling everyone apparently. Linda stays tightlipped. Eric is annoyed to see that Harry is still parked outside his house waiting for Barbara to emerge. She tells Eric that she will handle him. Eric admits to Barbara that he has done a few things he's not proud of but that he really cares about her. Zoe is still angry with Emma. Linda tells them that Betty has spread the news about the posters. Nellie is busy polishing her grandfather clock and makes Zak angry, wondering what she did to earn the clock in the first place. Eric worries as Barbara gets in Harry's car and agrees to talk to him. Zak insists that the clock has to go back to Eric. Sam looks on helplessly as they load it into the van. Rachel helps Kathy out in the tearoom when she is too busy to serve her. Zoe admits to Sarah that she is having difficulty in trusting anyone. Sarah can sympathise after her own experience of being gossiped about when Robert went missing. Alan and Jan speculate about Ken. Jan asks Emma outright about him, but she just says mysteriously that the poster says it all. Margaret tears down a poster in the village. Zak nearly runs over Seth as he strolls over to The Woolpack. He confronts Eric about Nellie and the clock. Eric tries to explain, but Zak won't listen and smashes up the clock. Sam apologises and says that he couldn't tell his dad the truth as it is not easy to explain things to him. Zoe arrives home to find Margaret confronting Emma about the posters and insists that her husband has not done anything. Zoe wants to know why she won't say anything to prevent her husband from attacking anyone else. Betty protests via Seth about Rachel working in the tearoom. Kathy tells him that Rachel is only helping out and that Betty has still got her job. She also confides in Rachel that she feels that she has finally met a man that she can trust. Nellie meets Eric in the post office. He cannot escape quickly enough after remembering Zak's warning. Margaret explains to Zoe and Emma that she is too frightened of her husband to report the attack. He beats her up and she has no family or friends to escape to. Biff meets Linda in The Woolpack. Zak threatens Eric again. Zoe admits that she needs Emma to help her get through her experience. Ned complains to Alan about the outbreak of romance in his family - Roy and Kelly, Linda and Biff and Dave and Kathy. Eric takes it for granted that Barbara will move in with him now that she has got rid of Harry. He gets a shock when she admits that she has just really been using him to get back at her husband and that she never intended for it to get too serious. He is upset as she walks out on him. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze Guest cast *WPC Barbara Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead *DS Harry Metcalfe - Ray Ashcroft *Margaret Adlington - Kathy Jamieson Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes